


A  memory

by sakaeamara



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: musings





	A  memory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello again I have another one for you. I took a break from writing Saving Something to add this idea I had swimming around don’t worry I have every intention of updating soon.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

I remember before the accident, taking the arousing smell of the water lilies in our backyard lake. Koi fish with colors ranging for black and yellow to orange and red, occasionally touching the surface looking for their next meal.The adjoined garden, which was more like a landscaped forest, holding its various sets of oak trees, chrysanthemums, roses and tabebuia. A pavilion big enough to be a small house stood to the middle of the lake, a finely crafted boardwalk connecting it to the shore.

Said boardwalk being used as my mother’s way, and some of our staff, to transport the refreshments. We were having a brunch consisting of family and friends. An assortment of treats laid before us; bundt cake with a lemon and orange slice caramelized topping, double chocolate coffee cake (the kind that melts in your mouth), steamed fish with a lemon thyme garnish, washed down with iced tea, sorrel (dried hibiscus flowers) or water amd a fruit salad consisting of raspberries pineapples and cherries.

I was sitting in the shade watching my father and two brothers joke and laugh boisterously at something unseen. They are so loud that the sounds of other socialization and nature get overpowered by it. Some cousins were on shore wrestling each on the emerald grass, I couldn’t tell which lost considering they were all covered in grass stains and had to shower later on in the day, could have been what the others were laughing at too. That day ended in the early hours of the morning, with literal fireworks and cherry coos. It was all like a perfect dream, or so I thought, I was only eleven at the time.

It started when I was in my bedroom musing to my friends about what was going to happen after graduation, when the gentle conversation downstairs turns into a circus. A mad circus, with all the egging on of disruptive patrons and animals.

There was a small dinner party being held downstairs for the evening, a business meeting with my mother’s employer and associates, an event that my parents couldn’t refuse. I opted to stay out of it, to save myself the embarrassment of falling asleep because I had no skill with their jargon. My door bursts open and the shouts that there was a fire in the garden and it’s not going out no matter what they did.

Before I knew it the entire house was on fire with various guest standing on the little hill close by. It took the fire department twenty minutes to get all the way out were we lived and even longer to get it under control. That fire spread so fast it was like it was started deliberately and they wanted no one to stop it.

Investigators found trace elements of an unknown chemical on one of the damaged sprinklers, that ignites when in contact with moisture. Our residents were under investigation for months before they gave up on finding the truth. I was eighteen at the time, since then we’ve moved into a more populated area.I stand now, years later on a once scorched earth, now almost taken over by nature, of the front yard that was once part of my childhood, wondering where it all went wrong. 

I can still see smoke from the smoldering stone and wood rise and diffuse into the night air, as it were a bonfire of huge proportions.,and lights from the police and fire departments vehicles caressing our destroyed mansion. I go there when I need to remind myself, on occasion, that they’re worst things that could happen. I only hope that one day I can prevent this from happening again, after all history should never repeat itself.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thank you for reading! I got the chemical idea from CSI, which I do not own. If I have any mistakes please ntfy me.
> 
> Ja ne!
> 
> Ps. I’m learning Japanese.


End file.
